


Unexpected Health Benefits

by lumipops



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, also canon, and established relationship, bc those are two of my fav things, but like they're also trying to fuck whenever and wherever they can lol, hi there will be sex in this, like a pretty generous amount of explicit sexual content, other than that this is basically hanbin and bobby being adorably in love, surprise i guess? i can write more than just fluffy things, though this is still fluffy too i won't lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumipops/pseuds/lumipops
Summary: "Are you—" Hanbin starts, but has to pause and compose himself in order to keep the what-the-fuckness out of his voice. "Are you trying to measure my thighs with your hands?""I am," Bobby says like what he's doing isn't anything out of the ordinary. "Your ass is bonier than usual and I didn't used to be able to hold almost your entire thigh in my hand. Bin, you've definitely lost weight.”Hanbin starts blinking again.Or, Hanbin gradually realizes that dating Bobby comes with a joint healthcare plan.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the first draft of this before i wrote [in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967470) if anyone wants to know how fucking _long_ this thing has been floating around in my head

The first time it happens Hanbin doesn't really know how to react.

Sure, there’s a part of him that’s immediately flooded with all these warm and fuzzy feelings when the five percent of his brain that isn’t clouded with thoughts of skin and sweat and sex registers just how much Bobby cares about him.

But another, equally large part of him thinks the whole situation is just fucking _weird_.

The two of them are vigorously making out in their hotel room after a concert and Bobby's got Hanbin up off his feet and shoved against the wall and listen, Hanbin is having A. Fucking. Good. Time.

And okay, maybe hotel walls are kind of thin and all of their moaning and groaning and wall thumping is probably making whoever's staying in the room next to them super uncomfortable.

But, as he squeezes his thighs tighter around Bobby's hips and moans even louder around the tongue in his mouth when Bobby takes his wrist and pins it against the wall above his head, Hanbin just absolutely does not care.

At all.

Instead he starts making the embarrassingly breathy high-pitched noises in the back of his throat that he’s definitely going to cringe over later. But like clockwork, they instantly send Bobby into a frenzy.

Cursing, Bobby releases his wrist and Hanbin lets his arm slip down from its spot above his head, loops it around Bobby’s neck to tug him closer, and arches his back into the feeling of Bobby trailing his now free hand down his body until it mimics his other and curls loosely under Hanbin’s previously unoccupied thigh.

Then Bobby’s sliding both hands up to cup his ass, hitches Hanbin up higher on his waist, and presses impossibly closer; so close that Hanbin can’t help but whimper when his shoulder blades dig almost painfully into the wall behind him.

Bobby’s answering groan sounds just as wrecked as Hanbin feels and he bites at Hanbin’s lip, roughly tugging the bottom one out between his teeth, before he lets it go with a snap and Hanbin feels him start kissing his way down his jaw instead.

Panting, Hanbin lets his head thump back against the wall and slides his hands up from where they’re gripped onto Bobby’s shoulders to thread them through the older boy’s hair instead, fingers curling into the overgrown strands as he desperately tries to catch his breath.

Unfortunately, this plan fails miserably once Bobby's mouth reaches his neck and Hanbin instead finds himself tilting his head back even further, eyes slipping shut on a breathless whine when he feels the sharp sting of Bobby’s teeth pressing into his skin. But, exactly two and a half trembly exhales later, Hanbin startles out of his daze and remembers just in time to push Bobby’s head down and away from his neck to keep him from doing something stupid.

Like sucking a row of dark hickeys across his throat so he can’t wear anything but turtlenecks for two weeks straight.

Again.

For the third fucking time.

Seemingly unaware of Hanbin’s inner temper tantrum, Bobby puts up absolutely no resistance as his head is forced downwards. Instead he simply latches onto the sensitive spot below Hanbin’s collarbone and starts sucking a mark into the skin there like it’s what he’s planned to do all along. Which maybe it is for all Hanbin knows because it’s Bobby and Bobby is _Bobby_. But, that still doesn’t stop Hanbin from letting out a rather obscene moan, hips jerking forward and eyes fluttering shut when Bobby starts dragging his tongue along the script of his _Nihilism_ tattoo.

However, it also doesn’t stop his eyebrows from furrowing and his brain from sensing something’s up when he suddenly feels Bobby’s mouth mumbling awkwardly along the edge of his clavicle.

Hanbin doesn’t quite manage to hear what he says though.

Probably because he’s become too preoccupied trying to unbutton Bobby’s stupid ass, extra large _gee let’s hide every single button in a billowy fucking fold of fabric_ treasure hunt of a shirt to focus on anything that isn't the feeling of lips dragging across his skin and hands grabbing his ass.

Except then Bobby’s lips are pursing into a pout and he's mumbling something again before abruptly stopping all actions of lip dragging and all forms of ass grabbing and, if in this exact moment someone asked Hanbin to make a list ranking undesired outcomes for the current situation, these two things would absolutely take first and second place.

Confused and a little lightheaded, Hanbin squints his eyes open and briefly feels the lips against his skin curl down into a frown before Bobby's completely pulling away to look at him.

They make eye contact and then there’s some puzzled staring and then maybe Hanbin’s getting ready to open his mouth to start complaining about stopping his favorite kind of post-concert activity when out of the blue Bobby blurts out, "Bin, have you lost weight?"

This...this is an unexpected question which means Hanbin is thrown completely off guard so instead of answering immediately like a non-thrown off guard person he instead ends up blinking at Bobby once, twice, and a final, conclusive third time.

Only after this does he then very eloquently say, "What?"

But rather than elaborate on his previous question, Bobby instead furrows his eyebrows and resumes his prior activity of feeling up Hanbin's ass.

Not knowing what else to do Hanbin waits, confused, as he feels fingers press and squeeze all around the back of his jeans until Bobby apparently comes to some sort of conclusion. He watches Bobby nod to himself before he then feels the older boy’s hands slide back down to cup his thighs and start squeezing around them too.

Now, while whatever Bobby is doing is incredibly odd that doesn't stop Hanbin's body from squirming and arching uncontrollably towards him when Bobby’s hands touch him in just the right places.

That is until he realizes something that takes the situation from questionably odd to just plain weird.

"Are you—" Hanbin starts, but has to pause and compose himself in order to keep the what-the-fuckness out of his voice, "Are you trying to measure my thighs with your hands?"

"I am," Bobby says like what he's doing isn't anything out of the ordinary. "Your ass is bonier than usual and I didn't used to be able to hold almost your entire thigh in my hand. Bin, you've definitely lost weight.”

Hanbin starts blinking again.

"Okay..." He trails off. "I'm not sure what you wan—" he starts to say, but cuts off with a yelp when Bobby swiftly pulls him away from the wall.

His arms flail out to wrap around Bobby’s neck and he tightens his legs around Bobby’s waist, clinging to him like a baby koala, to avoid falling to the floor and landing on his apparently bonier than usual ass.

Meanwhile, Bobby notices none of this and instead starts using his arms to repeatedly lift Hanbin up and down like he's some sort of human-shaped barbell.

Bewildered, Hanbin listens as Bobby starts muttering something to himself and when he finally makes out that the older boy is saying numbers, his jaw drops.

Because unless Hanbin’s finally gone insane it appears that Bobby’s trying to do some sort of calculation to figure out how much weight he's lost.

There's a now unavoidable "what the fuck, hyung" forming on the tip of Hanbin’s tongue, but before he gets it out, Bobby starts spinning them around in circles and muttering even more.

The unexpected carnival ride leaves Hanbin feeling dizzy and by the time he remembers what he wants to say, Bobby's already moved on. One of his hands slides up from under Hanbin's thigh and moves to slip beneath the hem of his shirt so he can run his fingertips along Hanbin's back.

"See look!" Bobby suddenly says, "Even your spine's more pokey than usual."

To prove his point he pinches one of Hanbin's more prominent vertebrae between his fingers and, startled by the spark of pleasure that radiates out from that spot, Hanbin jerks against him with a sound that’s half squeak and half moan.

Blushing, he mentally bookmarks spine under "weird erogenous zones I didn't know I had” before focusing back on the matter at hand.

The matter being that Bobby’s still talking and sharing more about his discovery and the hand being what Hanbin’s too busy staring at to hear any of it because Bobby keeps waving that one hand around to emphasize his point and it’s incredibly distracting.

Because lost weight or not, Hanbin's really fucking turned on that Bobby is both able to and apparently having no trouble holding him up one-handed.

“Hyung," he breathes out and he doesn’t think he could hide how needy his voice sounds right now if he tried. "Can we maybe talk about this another time?"

Bobby stops speaking mid-sentence and looks at him and Hanbin knows without a doubt his cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown wide and unless Bobby’s suddenly become critically farsighted, he’s currently got a first row seat to Hanbin’s _I wanna fuck and I wanna fuck now_ face.

So yeah, Hanbin’s not surprised when Bobby’s eyes also darken and he suddenly finds himself being carried in a direct route to destination bed.

However, Hanbin _is_ pleasantly surprised when Bobby ends up shoving him down onto the bed, climbs on top of him, and goes right back to sucking on that spot below his collarbone and running his hands all over his body like the last five minutes didn't even happen.

It's all going along quite nicely until Bobby's suddenly pausing again, this time halfway through pushing up Hanbin’s shirt, so he can pull away for a second time in order to frown down at his now bare abdomen.

Hanbin can’t help but groan loudly when Bobby’s fingertips start running lightly along the sharp ridges of his ribs.

"They're like...sticking out, Hanbin," he says and he sounds so genuinely distressed that any bit of annoyance Hanbin feels immediately disappears.

“You’ve got to eat more, Bin. I’m worried about you,” Bobby continues and he’s still frowning and now Hanbin feels himself starting to frown and surely there are less gloomy things they could be doing with their mouths right now.

Sighing yet so in love with the pouty face above him, Hanbin reaches up to cradle it between his hands, wanting nothing more than to make the concerned look disappear from Bobby’s eyes.

"All right," he says softly, thumbs stroking along Bobby’s cheekbones. "I'll eat more, I promise.

Bobby opens his mouth to reply, but Hanbin quickly covers it with his palm and rambles, “Even though I’m sure it’s just stress and me being busy and I’ll probably gain everything back in a week or two so really there’s no need to be worried at all, you big goofball.”

Knowing Bobby’s about to start arguing with him, Hanbin pulls his palm away and quickly surges up to kiss him hard on the mouth as a distraction before he flips their positions, straddles the older boy, and pins his hands beside his head. Then, amused by the surprised yelp Bobby lets out, Hanbin laughs and tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss, before releasing one of Bobby’s hands so he can slide his own down to Bobby’s chest.

He settles it over Bobby’s heart, fingers splayed wide, and tentatively presses down until he feels the soothing, steady beats beneath his palm as his other hand moves to cup Bobby’s jaw.

Sighing against his lips, Hanbin hopes Bobby understands this is his way of saying “thank you for caring so much about me I don’t think I’ll ever figure out why I’m so lucky to have you in my life I love you so much” in a way he can’t manage to do with words right now.

The gentle fingers that start drawing hearts against his back tells him that Bobby does.

And yeah, is it sort of annoying at first when Bobby starts sneaking him snacks all the time and putting extra food on his plate at mealtimes? It sure is.

But, it also makes Hanbin feel cared for and looked after and just straight-up cherished. It makes him feel every single sappy, heart fluttering emotion that starts and ends with Bobby's smile when Hanbin lets him hand-feed him chips after dance practice with only minimal protesting.

Besides. Even with the re-gained weight his spine still sticks out enough for Bobby to discover that Hanbin makes a lot of really pretty noises when a line of hickeys is sucked down along the knobs of his vertebrae.

So really, everyone wins.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Dude," He pants unsteadily a moment later and looks down at the faded, broken-off purple strands in his palm with a mixture of shock and horror. "You need to stop bleaching and dying your hair. Like immediately."_

When it happens the second time it's more comical than weird. But, it's still pretty weird.

They're fooling around in Hanbin's studio one night. ("We need to Christen it," Bobby had announced while locking the door and lowering the blinds. “Seriously, we’ve been working in this room for months now and we still haven’t managed to have sex in it? How is that even possible?” And Hanbin had only gotten about half his joke out about what Bobby’s parents would say about that type of Christening before he'd been promptly shoved back against the door and silenced with a kiss.) 

At the moment Bobby’s slouched down on the sofa, legs splayed out, with Hanbin kneeling on the floor between them sucking him off and trying to see how fast he can make Bobby come.

Personally he thinks he’s doing a pretty damn good job and is right on target for a new record or something seeing as Bobby’s a complete mess of moans, curses, and jerking hips above him; his legs only tensing further and cursing becoming more frequent each time Hanbin swallows him further down.

Which means that's exactly what Hanbin keeps doing as he slides a hand up from its grip on Bobby's thigh, slips it over his abdomen, and presses the pads of his fingers into the taut muscles twitching beneath his palm.

Shuffling closer on his knees, he roughly scrapes his fingernails up from Bobby's navel to his chest as he goes, smirking around Bobby’s cock when that gets him both a low groan and a hand sliding up the back of his neck and twisting lightly into his hair.

Pulling away to teasingly swirl his tongue around only the head of Bobby's dick gets him a tighter hold on his hair and an insistent hand pushing his head back down.

And then a second later, after he's scratched his fingernails over to one of Bobby’s nipples and pinched it roughly without warning, Hanbin feels the grip on his hair tighten to an almost painful degree before he abruptly finds himself with the entirety of Bobby’s cock thrusting into his mouth and down his throat.

Gagging around it in surprise, Hanbin feels his jaw click, nose suddenly pressed against Bobby’s abdomen and breath knocked out of him. His throat spasms uncontrollably while above him, Bobby lets out a deep, broken-off moan, hips continuing to shallowly thrust forward even as his hand loosens its grasp in Hanbin’s hair and strokes apologetically through the strands.

Vision blurry from the unexpected (though admittedly not _unwanted_) surprise of suddenly having his airways blocked up with Bobby's dick, Hanbin blinks away the involuntary tears and focuses on relaxing his throat and suppressing his gag reflex.

Once that's accomplished as well as he can manage, he inhales gingerly through his nose and starts to shallowly bob his head a few times before he clumsily draws two tiny hearts on Bobby's chest, hoping the older boy understands that as him accepting any and all apologies.

Bobby lets out a weird sort of grunt moan in reply which Hanbin interprets as mission accomplished. 

But he also almost chokes around Bobby's dick again when he automatically snorts out a laugh. 

Concentrating on keeping his teeth covered and his throat spasms to a minimum, Hanbin spends the next few moments deepthroating Bobby until his jaw is aching and his fingers start subconsciously sliding down Bobby's body to curl over his thighs and keep him still.

Finally pulling away (and pinching lightly at Bobby's thigh when he groans out a protest), Hanbin lets Bobby's cock pop out of his mouth and gives himself a well-deserved halftime break to suck down several deep gulps of air.

Then, after he’s caught his breath and once Bobby’s legs start twitching restlessly under his hands, Hanbin lets out a little laugh and soothingly skims his hand up and down Bobby's thigh. 

Still grinning, he slides his other hand up to wrap around the base of Bobby’s cock, flushed red and still dripping in saliva, and leans forward to suck at just the tip, tongue flicking out to gather up the beaded drops of precum as Bobby exhales shakily above him.

Humming lightly, Hanbin lets his mouth fall wide open and drags it down the length of it, feeling his upper lip curl outwards as it catches along the ridges and veins, before he takes a brief detour and nips at the sensitive skin of Bobby's inner thigh. Smirking when he hears Bobby's pained gasp, Hanbin gently kisses the same spot before he flattens his tongue and licks his way back up Bobby's cock to draw it back into his mouth.

Deciding he's in a shameless sort of mood tonight, Hanbin digs his fingers into Bobby’s thigh to get his attention before he purposely widens his eyes and glances up at the older boy through his lashes. Then, blinking slowly up at him, Hanbin takes the briefest moment to just barely scrape his teeth across the top of Bobby’s cock before he hollows his cheeks and lets out the most obscene moan he can manage.

To his delight, this makes Bobby, whose face is already flushed and glistening in sweat, look utterly destroyed.

“Your lips,” Bobby bites out like a curse, hand reaching out to thumb at the edge of Hanbin’s mouth where it’s wrapped around his cock. “Learned about all these goddamn sins as a kid and not once did they ever mention you and your_ fucking lips_.”

He pushes his thumb into Hanbin’s mouth and hooks it around his lips, pressing it against the inside of his cheek and tugging until Hanbin feels the edge of his lips start to sting as his mouth is stretched open widely to the side.

The move also causes a mixture of saliva and precut to slip out of the corner of his mouth and Hanbin shivers as it begins dripping down his jaw and along Bobby’s thumb; the amount only increasing and starting to pool under his chin after he starts bobbing his head up and down Bobby’s cock again.

Jerking his hand around what he doesn’t fit this time into his mouth, Hanbin listens as Bobby’s breathing grows louder and more uneven until he's suddenly letting out a shout and coming, hips jumping and cock pulsing against Hanbin's tongue.

Afterwards, Bobby practically melts into the couch, slumping over blissfully as Hanbin pulls off his cock and swallows before wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

He's starting to gently stretch out his neck and getting a bit distracted by the dull ache in his face as he rotates his jaw in small circles when Bobby nudges his foot against his knee and ends up pulling him out of his daze.

"What?" Hanbin asks and then blushes when his voice fades out into a rasp.

Bobby doesn't say anything and instead reaches down to caress the side of his face with a small smile.

Hanbin feels an onslaught of butterflies ripple through his stomach at the sweet gesture and swallows around the sudden lump in his throat as he blinks up at Bobby.

But then he immediately remembers he's still hard and apparently not even a soft, tender moment is enough to make him forget about that.

"Hyung," he murmurs and nuzzles his face into Bobby's hand as he reaches down to palm himself pointedly through his boxers.

Bobby's gaze slides down his body and he lets out a laugh when he sees what Hanbin's doing.

"Awww poor baby," he coos and then gives Hanbin's cheek a little pinch. "Just gimme like ten minutes to recover and then we'll do whatever you want."

"_Bobby_," Hanbin says incredulously and Bobby grins cheerfully down at him.

"Okay, fine. Five minutes because I love you so much."

Hanbin lets out a snarl and shoves Bobby's hand away from his face as he jumps to his feet.

"How about you've got thirty seconds to touch my dick before I kick you out, get myself off, and then finish the song I would've had finalized an hour ago if you and your horny ass hadn't shown up."

Hanbin huffs out a breath and then turns to smile sweetly at Bobby, "How's that sound, babe?"

Bobby stares at him for a moment, still slumped on the couch, and then shrugs, looking completely unaffected by Hanbin's little outburst.

Hanbin scowls.

Bobby grins at that and moves to sit up straighter on the couch, arm stretching out towards Hanbin.

"Come here," he says and Hanbin narrows his eyes skeptically before taking the tiniest step forward.

Bobby makes grabby hands at him, "Closer."

Hanbin's mid eye-roll when Bobby abruptly reaches out and takes hold of his hand to tug him down into the seat next to him.

Stumbling forward, Hanbin falls onto the couch and has half a second to orient himself in the new position before Bobby's leaning over to boop him on the nose.

"You're so cute when you're all hot and bothered, do you know that?" Bobby teases and Hanbin goes cross-eyed trying to look at Bobby's finger on his nose.

He refocuses on Bobby's face after a moment and gives him his most unimpressed look, "Hyung, I wasn't kidding. You've got about five seconds to touch me before I'm throwing you out of my studio so I can jer—“

Bobby cuts him off with a sloppy kiss and Hanbin's about to push him off just to be a brat when there's suddenly a hand pushing past the waistband of his boxers and wrapping around his dick.

Letting out a moan, he thrusts into the hold eagerly, but just as quickly as it appeared, it's gone as Bobby pulls his hand back with a snicker at Hanbin's immediate protesting.

Kissing him again, Bobby shifts them around and arranges Hanbin to lie along the length of the sofa, eyes dark as he stretches out on top of him and starts trailing open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck and onto his chest. Hanbin’s hips jerk up when the older boy helps pull his boxers off and accidentally brushes his fingers along his cock, but Bobby seems determined to avoid touching his dick for as long as possible and starts running his hands up and down his thighs and across his abdomen instead.

Squirming around and arching his back, Hanbin tries to goad Bobby into finally doing _something_, but Bobby just keeps up his ridiculous teasing until Hanbin's finally had enough, lets out an impatient whine, and reaches out to push Bobby’s head down to where he wants his mouth to be.

At the first lick of Bobby's tongue up the length of his cock, Hanbin lets out a sigh and drops his head heavily down onto the couch armrest, hand sliding down to cup the back of Bobby's neck as the older boy quickly takes more of him into his mouth and starts blowing him in earnest.

The thing is Bobby’s messy when he gives head and it’s always so hot and so wet and always so _noisy_. Especially once Hanbin tangles both of his hands into the older boy’s hair and tugs hard, breathing out a curse at the sight of Bobby shuddering and whimpering from the sensation.

The hair pulling also makes Bobby increase his pace, hands pressing insistently at the inside of Hanbin’s thighs to spread them further apart as saliva drips and smears everywhere and, when a few minutes later Bobby glances up at him and fucking winks while pressing his tongue repeatedly against the sensitive spot on the underside of his dick, Hanbin knows it’s over, mouth falling open around a stuttered moan as his groin floods with heat. 

Heartbeat pounding in his ears, he yanks hard at Bobby’s hair in warning before he’s coming down Bobby’s throat with a sharp cry, his back arching, toes curling, and fingers pulling away with a chunk of Bobby’s hair.

Which is...well, even in his fucked out just-orgasmed state, Hanbin knows one of these things is not at all like the others.

He just needs a few seconds to catch his breath and regain the ability to speak so he can share this crucial information with the class.

"Dude," He pants unsteadily a moment later and looks down at the faded, broken-off purple strands in his palm with a mixture of shock and horror. "You need to stop bleaching and dying your hair. Like immediately."

Bobby looks at the small clump of hair in Hanbin’s hand with a frown. Then he looks at Hanbin’s concerned face with a bigger frown. Then he leans down to childishly blow a raspberry against Hanbin’s hipbone before he slides his way back up Hanbin’s body and makes a home for himself between his legs, rests his cheek against his chest, and makes it very clear he has no interest in responding to Hanbin’s statement anytime soon.

Shuddering a bit, Hanbin quickly drops the clump of hair on the table beside them and then immediately reaches for Bobby's head to tilt it down so he can observe the back of it.

"Well, there's no bald spot," he notes in relief. "That's a good sign."

He twists the older boy’s head a little to the left so he can look more closely and Bobby being Bobby takes this opportunity to dart his tongue out and lick Hanbin's nipple.

Squeaking in surprise, Hanbin flicks him on the side of the head and quickly moves his hand down to cover his defenseless nipple before Bobby can do it again. 

Without missing a beat, Bobby turns his head to go after his other nipple and Hanbin immediately slaps his other hand down to cover that one, too.

"No,” He says, feeling ridiculous with his hands cupped protectively over his chest. “Bad.”

Bobby pouts up at him and props his chin up on Hanbin’s sternum between the tips of Hanbin's nipple-guarding fingers.

"No? You usually like when I do that,” Bobby teases. “Actually, most of the time you don’t want me to stop if I’m remembering last night correctly.

Hanbin feels his cheeks flush but he stands his ground, "We're talking about something important."

Bobby shows him just how important he thinks the subject is by blowing a puff of air into his face and snickering when Hanbin’s nose scrunches up from it. 

“It’s hair, Binnieboo,” He says after Hanbin glares at him. “It grows back.”

“That’s not the point,” Hanbin says. “You’re still gonna have to get it all buzzed off if you don’t start taking care of it. Or, you’ll just straight up go bald and I’ll have to buy you a bunch of new hats so your big, stupid head doesn’t get cold.”

“I’d totally rock a buzz cut or a bald head,” Bobby replies, ignoring the actual point entirely. “Are you saying I wouldn’t, baby?”

And you know what.

Objectively no, Hanbin doesn’t think Bobby would look very good bald or with a buzz cut. Sure, he wouldn’t look terrible, but short hair just isn’t Hanbin’s ideal on Bobby.

But it's Bobby and Hanbin loves the fucking idiot so none of that even really matters.

"Hyung," he starts, deciding to be honest even though he can already feel his teeth rotting by how sugary sweet it’s all about to get. "I thought you were hot back when you had grossly long shaggy hair and wore those dumb, fake-ass, plastic-ass, square-ass glasses all the time. I'm definitely not the right person to give you an unbiased opinion on this."

Hanbin expects the shit-eating grin, but it still makes him roll his eyes.

"You think I'm hot?" Bobby asks, fluttering his eyelashes obnoxiously.

“The hottest,” Hanbin deadpans. “You are by far the sexiest person to ever grace me with his presence. How did I end up so lucky? So blessed? So truly, sincerely, absol-“

Bobby cuts him off with a kiss which seems to be his latest thing to do when he thinks Hanbin's being too sarcastic and he wants to shut him up.

But, Hanbin also knows Bobby’s trying to distract him so he drops the hair subject and it would totally work if Hanbin wasn’t stubborn as hell. Because he is absolutely not going to drop it.

Which is why as he pulls away just enough to trail his lips over to Bobby’s ear, he tells himself he’s pulling out the big guns simply for the good of the group, the fans, and any possible future hair product CFs.

"You know maybe you being bald or having a buzz cut wouldn't actually be a bad thing," he whispers thoughtfully. "We'd probably get more rest."

Bobby pulls his head away to look at him, clearly confused, “What do you mean?"

"Oh well we both know how much I like pulling your hair when we fuck," Hanbin says bluntly and Bobby freezes above him. "And don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you like it when I pull it.”

To emphasize his point he tugs lightly at the shorter hairs at the nape of Bobby’s neck and smirks when Bobby shivers uncontrollably.

“But,” he continues. “If there's nothing for me to pull I probably won't want to fuck as much...so I bet we'd get more sleep. You get what I’m saying?"

The panicked expression that Bobby's features twist into is so comically horrified that Hanbin manages to keep a straight face for all of five seconds before his smile cracks through and gives him away.

“Your face,” he laughs, reaching out both hands to latch onto Bobby’s ears to pull him down until their foreheads are touching. “Man, I wish I got that on video.”

Hanbin’s still laughing even as Bobby growls, bites at his bottom lip, and grabs his hands to pin them to the couch armrest above his head.

While it’s not quite the outcome Hanbin expected from his words, he’s certainly not complaining when Bobby starts aggressively kissing him.

Plus, Hanbin decides it means Bobby knows he was definitely joking about his “having less sex” threat so he figures they’ll revisit the hair issue later and promptly puts it to the back of his mind.

Only to immediately forget all about that and every single other thing in his head when Bobby bodily flips him onto his stomach and starts grinding his re-hardening erection against his ass.

Half an hour, another orgasm, and one cum stained couch cushion later and for Hanbin, Bobby’s damaged hair is already a thing of the past never to be discussed again.

Except.

Except then, a few days later as they're getting ready for a magazine shoot, he sees Bobby with his freshly cut and re-dyed purple hair cradling half a dozen hair care products in his arms and listening with rapt attention to a stylist explain how to use them. 

When he notices Hanbin watching him, he immediately blushes and starts trying to pretend like he’s not holding a big bottle of fancy color-safe shampoo and three types of deep conditioners.

There's a beat as they stare and blink at one another.

And then Hanbin, because he finds the entire situation just so _fucking funny_, starts laughing so hard he cries all his eye makeup off and has to get it redone. 

And okay sure maybe a couple weeks later he also ends up stealing the barely used bottle of Bobby’s weird seaberry hair serum because he likes the smell of it.

But, that’s beside the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bobby's pain kink: check ✔  
hanbin's praise kink: coming soon to a chapter near you
> 
> also sorry this is a lil late i got distracted by a baseball game earlier and forgot to do my final edit. chanwoo would be so proud of me.
> 
> also also this won't be updated next week because i'm finally putting up the second chapter of lucky for its one year anniversary bc that just seems like the thing to do.
> 
> love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> my plan is to update this every weekend so look forward to that i guess? 
> 
> also thank you so much for reading i love you <3


End file.
